The input method for Chinese characters is actually an access method, since the graphics of the Chinese characters are already stored in the computer. The user accesses each desired character from the computer's memory. Access methods are either by phonetics or by figure. This invention accesses the characters by figure.
Chinese character input methods already known which access characters by figure have the following drawbacks:
1. They are difficult to learn especially for non-Chinese speaking people;
2. There too many characters under the same input code.
Government officials and business representatives from the computer industry from China, Taiwan, Hongkong, Japan, Korea and the United States have convened in China and Hong-Kong. They agreed to establish a standard Chinese character set of about 25,000 characters and to use the Radicals in the "Kang Xi Dictionary" as the standard Radicals. This invention employs this standard character set and uses the standard Radicals as the components for the Chinese characters.